Savior In Desgise
by BlAcKfIrE889
Summary: Mika is 15 years old when her powers are dicovered by the world. After that everything seems to be going downhill from there. Before she is able to kill herself she is saved by Hiei, her gaurdian angel, who then takes her away from her pitiful life and
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! I'm back with a whole different story this time! I will continue to put up my other one, but my friend said I should put this one up A.S.A.P so I am! I hope you all enjoy it and that You R&R when you're done!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but it would be hella cool if I did!

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Her name is Mika and she's 15 years old. She has black hair with red streaks and dark blue eyes so dark they look black. She loves to wear anything black, including painting her nails and wear punk jewelry, but despite the way she looked and dressed she was the nicest person you would ever meet. She had a fair amount of friends and couldn't care what she looked liked. To everyone who knew her she seemed like a normal person, but she was much different than them. She had incredible powers. She could control the elements, but she preferred fire, fly, had super strength, and able to shoot red bolts of light. She could also move things with her mind, but she knew she could not tell anyone about these powers because they would think she was a freak. She couldn't even tell her parents, but one day everyone found out about her tremendous powers and her secret was out.

It was just any normal day for Mika. She had just found out that she had made the school soccer team and was in a very good mood. "I can't believe I made the team!" she said with joy. "You shouldn't have. I'm a much better player than you are" said Brittney. "I'm sorry that you didn't make the team but that doesn't mean you have to be snotty about it" said Mika getting a bit ticked off. Brittney was raining on her parade. "I'm not being snotty! I deserve that spot on the team!" Brittney says. "Whatever. I'm not going to listen to this." Mika says as she starts to walk away. "You're a weirdo you know that! You're always dressing in black! You're not even punk! You're just an ugly bitch!" Brittney yelled at her. Well that comment stopped Mika in her tracks, "What did you say?" she said anger rising as she turned to face Brittney. "You heard me bitch!" Brittney says again. (Now I should warn you that when Mika gets really pissed off she bursts into flames. Literally. Black flames surround her. She hasn't fully learned how to control it.) "Don't you dare call me that!" Mika said. As she does she bursts into black flames. Brittney gasps, "You're a monster!" she screams as she runs off. Mika gets control of her powers again and gets rid of the flames, "aw crap. Now my secrets out" she says as she walks after Brittney. "Help! I'm being chased by a monster!" she screams in fear. Everyone who's on the field turns their heads and looks at her. "She's crazy" says Mika calmly. "No I'm not! You're a bitch!" she yells in anger. "I told you not to call me that!" Mika yells as she, yet again, bursts into flames. Everyone on the field gasps. "I told you!" Brittney says triumphantly. Everyone outside then begins to run around screaming, "MONSTER!" "crap" Mika says as she turns around and walks home. When she gets home her mom's talking on the phone and she has this really weird face on. "hey mom" Mika says. "I just got off the phone with your principal. She said that in front of at least 30 people you burst into black flames!" her mom says. "please mom. Everyone knows that isn't possible" Mika lies. "Tell me the truth Mika." her mom says. "You promise you won't hate me?" Mika says as she looks at her feet. "I could never hate you" her mom says. Mika takes a deep breath and says "yeah, that was me." Her mom gasps in shock and says "when did you discover you had these powers?" "About a couple months ago" Mika says. Her mom falls onto a chair trying to process all of what was said. "Oh my god, my daughter's a monster" she says quietly. "I'm not a monster!" says Mika, "I can control most of my powers!" " Just go to your room while I call your dad" says her mom. As she walks upstairs she can hear her mom silently crying. "Crap"

When her dad comes home him and Mika's mom talk for a bit and then he finally calls her downstairs. "What?" asks Mika. "Your mom tells me that you have powers" says her dad. "So?" says Mika. "Can you prove to me you do?" asks her dad. "Sure" says Mika. She stands back a bit and snaps her fingers. All of a sudden her hand is covered in black flames. "Is there anything else you can do?" asks her dad with a complete look of shock on his face. "Yup" she says. She closes her eyes and levitates off the ground. "I can't believe this" her dad says. "What do ya think?" asks Mika. "Just go back to your room" her dad snaps at her. "Whatever" Mika says as she makes her way back upstairs. As she sits on her bed she doesn't realize a dark figure sitting outside her window.

Well, there's the first chapter to my new series. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please R&R and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Bye!


	2. my bad

hey there guys. so sorry that i haven't been posting new chapters for both of my stories lately. ny comeputer is being a poo right now and I really want to smash it with a hammer. I promise to have the new chapters up as soon as I my computer starts to work again. Until then I will type them up when i post them I can post 3 or 4 at a time. Thanks for being paticient! 


	3. meeting the gang

Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't put up a chapter in a while. I have the crappiest computer in the world. But guess what….. it's finally fixed! It works better than ever! I would like to thank all the reviewers who read my story, Jessica Flores a.k.a Jesse; sadandlonely; Liojr400; and Blackfox999 (by the way I love your name!) Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yu yu hakusho characters, but some day I will!

Chapter 2: Welcome to the team

The next day at school………

As Mika walked through the doors everyone went quiet. She walked down the hallway to her locker and, as she put her stuff away, her friends ran up to her. "Mika! Is it true!" asks Hanna. "About what?" says Mika? "About that whole monster thing." Says Hoshi. "I'm not a monster, but I do have powers" says Mika. "Can you show us?" asks Bonita. "Sure. Why not" says Mika with a sigh. She snaps her fingers and her books levitate off the floor. "WOW! That's so cool!" say her friends. "You're the only people who seen to think so. Where's Kage?" Mika asks. "We haven't seen him all morning" says Bonita. "Oh well. Hey, now that everyone knows about my powers I can use them to carry my books around!" says Mika happily. Throughout the day her teachers and classmates treat her like she's not human. Somehow though, she makes it to her choir class which, thankfully, has her friend Bonita in it. As she and Bonita sit in their seats the rest of the class sort of stares at them. "What are you looking at?" Mika says with a glare. The rest of the students just continue to stare. "Should we show them something worth while?" Bonita asks Mika. "Sure, why not. Should prove to be fun" Mika says with a smirk. She closes her eyes and concentrates for a few seconds. All of a sudden, one of the students floats into the air. "Put me down you freak!" shouts the girl. "If you ask nicely I'll put you back in your chair" Mika says as her and Bonita continues to laugh. "PLEASE put me down!" yells the girl. "Ok." says Mika as she puts the girl back in her chair. As she does the choir teacher walks in. "What's going on in here?" he asks. "Mika used her freaky powers to lift me into the air!" says the girl. "Powers? Don't be ridiculous." says the teacher. "Actually, it's true." says Mika, "I do have powers and I did lift her into the air." "Prove it" says the teacher. "Ok." says Mika. She points her finger at the teacher and he slowly begins to float up in the air. "Whoa! This is amazing!" he says. "Yes, well you're in the minority. Everyone else seems to think I'm a monster." says Mika. "That's not cool", says the teacher as he stands back on the ground, "Your powers are amazing. Even with them you shouldn't be treated differently" "Thanks teach." He smiles and says "Now, let's get to work!"

During lunch Mika finally catches up with her friend Kage. "Where have you been all day?" she asks him. "Appointment. So, I've been hearing things about you" says Kage. "Like what?" says Mika as she levitates her food off the table. "Like that! Awesome!" he says with amazement. "Yes, well I'm tired of people looking at me like I'm some kind of freak" says Mika. "They're just jealous. Don't worry about them" he says. "Yeah, I guess you're right" she says. As her and Kage continue to talk a police officer walks in with the principal and they start to walk towards them. "Hey Mika, I think we company" says Kage. "Are you Mika Sohma?" asks the principal. (No relation to Fruits Basket) "Yes. Can I help you?" asks Mika. "Yes you can. We are going to have to have you leave this school immediately" says the officer. "Can I ask why?" says Mika. "You are a threat to the rest of the students here" says the officer. "No she's not! She's never used her powers to harm someone!" Kage says with anger. "She's still a threat" says the officer. "You make it sound like she's a monster!" says Kage. "It's ok Kage. They just don't want me to harm anyone with my powers" says Mika quietly. "But…but Mika, I don't want you to leave" says Kage with sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry Kage, but this is what I have to do" says Mika. And with that she grabs her books and flies back to her house. When she gets there she finds a note from her parents saying that they've gone to her grandparent's house to think things over. "First school now this" Mika says. She runs up to her room and lies on her bed.

Later that night Mika is lying on the floor with a pair of scissors raised above her head. "I don't belong in this world. The best thing I can do is just get rid of problem, me" she says. As she talks to herself she doesn't notice the shadow outside her window. "And so, with these scissors I will leave this world for the greater good" she says as she plunges the scissors towards her heart, but is stopped by a mysterious person who has grabbed the scissors from her hand and threw them across the room. "What are you doing? Who are you?" Mika asks. "My name is Hiei. It's nice to finally meet you Mika" he says. "How the hell do you know my name?" says Mika. "I was sent to watch over you" says Hiei. "Why?" she asks. "So that no harm comes to you" Hiei replies. "So, you _chose_ to watch over me?" says Mika. "Hn, no. I was picked" says Hiei. "Wow. Lucky you. Hey, can you do me a favor?" Mika asks him. "Hn, sure, why not. What is it?" he asks. "Can you please GET OFF OF ME!" Mika shouts. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just stop yelling" says Hiei as he stands up. "Thank you. So, now what?" says Mika. "On Koenma' s orders I'm supposed to take you back to the castle" says Hiei. "Whoa, hold up, back to the castle! And who's Koenma?" Mika says surprised. "Look, just pack your things. This will all be explained later" says Hiei. "Whatever" says Mika. She packs her things and leaves a note for her parents. "I'm ready to go" says Mika. "Good", says Hiei. He snaps his fingers and a portal appears, "This will get us to Spirit World. Just step through" "Interesting" says Mika. Her and Hiei walk through the portal and disappear.

They reappear in Koenma' s office. "Well that was the weirdest thing I've ever done" says Mika. "Ah, you've finally arrived. It's very nice to meet you Mika. I am Prince Koenma" says a toddler. "It's nice to meet you Prince Koenma. So, can you tell me why I'm here? Mr. Sunshine over there told me that you would explain all of this" says Mika. "I'll be in my room" says Hiei as he glares at Mika and walks out of the room. "Is he always this cheerful?" Mika says sarcastically. "Actually, this is when he's in a good mood" says Koenma. "Then I really don't want to be around when he's pissed" says Mika. "Anyways, the reason I had Hiei bring you here is because I know all about your powers" says Koenma. "You and everyone else these days" says Mika. "Yes, but what surprises me the most is that none of your parents are demons. In fact, there isn't a single trace of demon in your family tree" says Koenma. "So what, I don't have to be a demon to have powers, do I?" asks Mika. "For these types of powers you should be. I've never heard of a human who can control the elements" says Koenma. "Wow, I guess I'm more unique than I thought" says Mika. "Yup, that's why I want you to join Team Urameshi!" says Koenma with excitement. "Team Ura-whaty?" asks Mika. "It's the Spirit World's crime fighting team. They also compete in tournaments" explains Koenma. "Hmm……. Sounds like fun. I'm in" says Mika. "Excellent. Now, I know all about how you can't control your fire element when you get extremely mad or are under sever emotional stress, so I found some who can help you with that" says Koenma as he snaps his fingers. All of a sudden Hiei's standing in the room. "What the hell?" says Hiei. "Oh, you've got to be joking" says Mika. "Mika, Hiei is a fire demon, _and_ is now your personal trainer until you can control the element fire" says Koenma. Hiei and Mika glare at each other in disgust. "Now that that's all said and done, why don't you and Hiei head back to the dorm so you can meet the rest of the team" suggests Koenma. "Hn, fine. Come on" says Hiei. "Great, I get to spend quality time with happy boy" Mika mumbles to herself. "What did you say?" says Hiei with a glare. "Nothing!" says Mika with a fake smile. They arrive back at the dorm and are greeted by 2 boys yelling at each other over a video game. "Hn, idiots" says Hiei. "Yo, boys! Shut the hell up! You're giving me a head ache!" shouts Mika. "Hey Hiei, I thought I told you to stop bringing home girls" says Yusuke. "Say that again and I'll see to it that you never breathe again" says Hiei with a death glare. "Ehehehe, right" says Yusuke nervously. "So, who is she?" asks Kuwabara. "The name's Mika Sohma and it just so happens that I'm your new team mate" says Mika. "Welcome to the team. The name's Yusuke Urameshi" says Yusuke. "I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" says Kuwa. "And I'm Kurama. It's very nice to meet you Mika" says the fox demon. "Like wise!" Mika says with a smile. "So what kind of demon are you, if you don't mind me asking" says Yusuke. "Actually, I'm not a demon. Just a human with demonic powers" says Mika. "Really?" asks Kuwabara. "Yup, not a drop of demon blood in me" says Mika. "How peculiar" says Kurama. "You're telling me. Now, where can I find my room?" asks Mika. "Here, I'll show you." Offers Kurama. "Thanks!" says Mika with yet another smile. Her and Kurama both walk yup the stairs and down the hallway till they get to a door on the left. "This is your room" says Kurama. "Thanks. I think I'll just unpack all my things and get some sleep" says Mika with a yawn. "Ok. Good nigh" says Kurama. "Good night" says Mika.

Well I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter in my series! If you would like to give me any tips or ideas please feel free to do so! I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can Please send me reviews, but no flames please. Those things scare me!


	4. Cookies n' Training

Hey there peeps! I apologize for not putting up chapters in awhile. I've been super busy with school and other things, but thankfully, schools finally out! So I do hope that u enjoy this chapter and if u have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them!

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah, I don't own yu yu Hakusho, quit rubbin it in

The next morning Mika wakes up to a loud noise that seemed to be coming from the kitchen

"What the hell…."she says half a wake

She gets out of bed and goes down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Kuwabara and Yusuke shoveling food into their mouths at a sickening rate.

"What are they! Bottomless pits?" she says disgusted.

"Sort of", replies Kurama, "Morning"

"Morning"

"Are you hungry?" he asks

Mika takes another look at "things" that are consuming massive amounts of food and goes a slight shade of green.

"Not anymore"

"Aw, come on Mika. It's really good!" says Yusuke, his mouth still full of food

"I think I'm gonna be sick" she says and runs out of the room, her hand covering her mouth, leaving the guys in utter confusion.

Back in her room Mika changes into her usual clothing, black pants and a black shirt that says "love is friendship set on fire". She then puts her hair in a high ponytail, laces up her combat boots, and heads back downstairs to find that Kurama has left the chaos known as breakfast and is sitting on the couch.

"You sure do like the color back", he says as he looks her up and down, "nice shirt"

"Thanks" Mika says as she sits down next to him.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, what powers do you have?" he asks

"Well, let's see…."she says as she begins to make a list, "I can fly, move things with my mind, super strength, shoot bolts of energy, oh, and I can control the elements"

"A human that can control the elements? Amazing" he says astonished, "Can u show me one?"

"Sure"

She snaps her fingers and a small flame appears above her finger.

"I have to be careful with this one though" she says as she plays with the fire.

"Why?" Kurama asks.

"I'm still learning how to control it. If I get really mad or become emotionally stressed I burst into flames and everything around me burns to the ground" she says and blows out the flame.

"I'm sure Hiei will be able to help you learn how to control it" Kurama says with a smile.

"Speaking of sunshine, where is he?" she asks looking around.

"Over here", Hiei says by the door, "Are you ready?"

"Heck yes!" she says jumping off the couch and over to him.

"Hn. Good. Follow me" he says with a dull look.

"Ok. See you later Kurama!"

"Have a good time" he says as he waves them good bye.

Hiei leads her out the back of the castle and into a forest. After a couple more minutes of walking they arrive at a clearing near the lake and stop there.

"Koenma said that one way you lose control is when you get pissed, right?" he asks.

"Yup, it's a curse"

"Then the first thing we'll work on is channeling your anger", says Hiei, "and also learning how to regain control over your powers if you happen to lose it"

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" she asks eagerly.

"Sit on the ground and close your eyes"

Mika sits on the ground; crises cross style, and close her eyes, leaving her totally vulnerable.

"Now, I'm going to try to hit you with this wooden sword and you have to block me, with your eyes closed, using only the element fire" he says with a smirk.

'_He better not try anything' _she says to herself.

Hiei picks up the sword and takes a swing at her, but she puts up a barrier around herself made of fire.

Hiei puts on his unemotional face once again, "Not bad"

For the next 3 hours Hiei teaches Mika how to use the element fire as a weapon and to defend herself, pulling move after move until she finally falls on the ground from exhaustion.

"Ok, I'm done" she says with little breath

"Tired already onna?" he says in a cocky tone.

"Yes and there's nothing wrong with it" Mika says sitting up with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You better get used to it cause we're gonna do this every day"

"Oh goody" says Mika with a sarcasism, "so, is there another nickname I could use for you instead of Mr. Sunshine, or do you like that one?"

"Hn, whatever" says Hiei with his usual 'I hate the world' attitude.

"Then Mr. Sunshine it is!" says Mika with a big smile.

"I would prefer if you would just call me Hiei" he says as he starts walking back to the castle.

"I guess it is easier to say than Mr. Sunshine" says Mika as she catches up with him.

"Hn, whatever"

Mika runs ahead of him, but turns to face him, "Do you like cookies?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asks a bit annoyed.

"I just thought I'd make some cookies today. Do you like chocolate chip?" she continues to ask.

"Hn, will it get you to shut up"

Mika nods her head in reply as she continues to smile for no apparent reason.

"Fine"

When they get back to the castle Mika runs into the kitchen and begins to make up the cookies.

"Welcome back. What is Mika doing?" asks Kurama

"Hn, making cookies" says the emotionless Hiei.

"Really, what for?" Kurama continues to ask.

"She just said she was making them", he says with agitation, "I'm going to my room" and disappears.

"COOKIES! WHERE!" both Yusuke and Kuwabara yell as they make a mad dash for the kitchen.

"OUT!" yells Mika and she kicks them back out the door, "you can have one when they're done!"

"Aw come on! We can't wait that long!" whines Yusuke.

"Patience is a virtue!" she says in a sing songy voice.

"NOT FOR US!" shouts Kuwabara.

After about 15 minutes of torture, at least for the boys, Mika finally comes out of the kitchen with a full plate of delicious cookies.

"All done! Let me know what you think" she says with a smile.

"Finally! It was pure torture to sit out here and smell them!" says Yusuke and takes a bite, "Damn! These are hella good!"

"I'll say! These might be better than Kurama's!" says Kuwabara taking 4 more.

"I don't know about that, but it's nice of you to say" Mika says slightly blushing

"They're very delicious Mika. Much better than mine" Kurama says with a smile.

"Thanks! I'm going to take some up to Hiei", she says and walks up the stairs, down the hall, and knocks on his door, "Hiei, it's me! I've got fresh baked cookies!" She waits but she doesn't get an answer.

"Hiei, are you in there?"

She turns the knob to find that it's unlocked, opens the door, and walks in. All of a sudden the bathroom door opens up and out walks a slightly surprised Hiei to find Mika in his room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he says with a glare.

"Oh, um… I brought you some cookies for you and since you didn't answer when I knocked I was gonna leave them on your desk" Mika was a little embarrassed.

"I was busy with something" he says as he hides him arm behind his back.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just get out of my room" he says with his voice raised a bit.

She sets the cookies down on his desk and walks out the door, shutting it behind her.

Back down stairs Kurama's watching T.V. while Yusuke and Kuwabara fight over a cookie.

"Do you guys have to fight over everything?" she says with a sigh.

"Almost everything" replies Kurama.

"Well, it's getting annoying"

She closes her eyes, concentrates, and before you know it Yusuke and Kuwabara are floating in the air.

"What the hell!" says Yusuke with shock, "Put me down!"

"Same here!"

"Do you promise to shut up and be good little boys?" she says while making them do flips.

"YES!" they both shout at the same time.

"Good" and with that she throws them into the garbage.

Kurama chuckles and says, "Care to join me on the couch?"

"Sure!" she says plopping herself down, "What are we watching?"

"You can choose if you want" he says.

"I know! Let's watch JACKASS!" she says jumping up and down.

"You mean it's an entire show about Kuwabara?" says Yusuke with a snicker.

"Shut it Urameshi!" says a pissed off Kuwabara.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you guys will LOVE it!"

So for the next hour or so they continue to watch crazy people do stupid things and such. (For those who've seen the show you know what I'm talking about)

"And I thought Kuwabara was stupid!" says Yusuke holding his side from all the laughing.

"Up yours Urameshi!" says Kuwabara.

"What humans will do for money is unbelievable" says Kurama shaking his head.

"I just like watching other people's pain. It's hilarious!" she says with a yawn, "Well, I'm off to bed. Night!" She walks up the stairs and into her room. She looks at her bed and to find a note. She opens it up and it reads:

'_Thanks for the cookies'_

She smiles, climbs into bed, and turns off the light.

Well… I hope u enjoyed this chapter! Please send me reviews cause I like hearing from you guys! I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Peace out!

blackfire899


	5. Surprise, surprise!

A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile huh! I apologize for being gone for so long. Oh, and for those of you that have been reading my other fanfic "Inuyasha Has a Sister!" thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys have been awesome! I will put out the next chapter as soon as I can. For now though, this story is actually finished. I have it all written down in a notebook I just haven't had the time to post them, and I had to do a lot of revisions lol. Any who, enough with my blabbering! On wit da story!

**Chapter 4: Surprise, surprise!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho tear

* * *

**

It was dark, darker than night and Mika found herself floating it the mists of this black abyss.

"Where am I" she said looking around.

All of a sudden a light appears before her and, to her astonishment, speaks.

"Hello Mika"

"Who, or what, are you? And where am I!" she says, freaking out a tad.

"I am a peaceful spirit, and this is your subconscious" the ball of light says kindly.

"Um…….oooook………." a completely confused Mika responds.

"Let me ask you something," the spirit says, "do you know why you have those powers?"

After pondering for a bit, Mika replies, "actually, I don't. I just thought it was some default in my birth"

"No, those powers weren't just randomly given to you, you where chosen to have them. Do you know why?"

"Obviously not" Mika says a little annoyed.

"You, Mika, have been chosen to be the next Savior" the spirit says with glee.

"The savior of what?" she says, becoming more and more confused

The spirit laughs a bit and says, "The savior of mankind. You have been chosen to protect the balance between the human demon worlds."

Mika contemplates this for a second before she begins to laugh, "You have got to be kidding me! This is all just some crazy dream that will just disappear when I wake up!"

"You are the savior, you have the mark" the spirit continues.

"What mark?"

"Look at your hand."

Mika does as she's told and sure enough there was an imprint of a blue crescent moon on the top of her hand. "No way!"

"Well my job here is done, for now at least. I shall speak with you again Mika. Farwell!" and with that the light slowly fades away.

Mika immediately wakes up and looks around her room, "Good, it was just a dream." All of a sudden she feels a burning sensation on her hand. She looks to see the same mark as the one from her dream, "NO WAY!" She jumps from her bed and runs out of her room, down the hall, and bursts into Koenma's office.

"Hello Mika. Do you need something?" he asks.

Mika walks up to his desk and shows him her hand, "What the hell does this mean!"

Koenma's eyes widen as he stares at the mark, "Why………that's the mark of the savior! But why would it be on your hand?"

"I had a dream last night of this light thingy that said I was the savior. Then she put this mark on my hand. When I woke up the same mark was there!"

"If this is true, and you really are the next savior, then things have just become more complicated." Koenma says, resting his head on his hands.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"When the savior is awakened again every demon in demon world can feel it. That means that most of them are going to come after you" he says completely serious.

Just then Hiei and Kurama come running into the room.

"Koenma! The savior has awakened again!" Kurama says frantically.

"Yeah, and guess what, you're looking at her!" Mika shouts.

At the mention of this Hiei and Kurama go into a small bit of shock.

"See, they both got that feeling, and so will every other demon" Koenma says, completely worried.

"Great, just great," Mika says walking back to the door, "I'm gonna go try and eat some breakfast, you might want to fill these two in" she says and she leaves.

"Wait! There's on more thing I need to tell you!" but it was too late because she was already gone, "Oh poo, I'll just have to tell you guys. It's probably better if she doesn't know quite yet."

Back in the kitchen Mika pours her some coffee and goes over in her head what just happened. "And I thought my life couldn't get any weirder" she says to herself. She finishes her coffee and walks back up to her room to figure out what the hell she's gonna do.

* * *

Later that afternoon Mika gets a knock on her door. 

"Come in" she says, face down in her pillow. The door opens and in walks Kurama.

"Hey Mika, can the guys and I have a word with you?" he asks politely.

Mika sighs and gets up off her bed, "Sure, I guess we have to huh." They both head back down stairs and into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"So what's on your mind?" Mika asks.

"Koenma filled us in about you being the savior" Yusuke says.

"He also said that it was strange that the savior would turn up now when it's not time yet." Kurama continues.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, every one thousand years a savior is born to protect the balance between demons and humans," Kurama begins to explain, "The strange thing is that it hasn't been one thousand years since the last savior yet."

"So then why am I the savior if it isn't time yet?"

"We're not completely sure, but Koenma thinks that something bad is in the works and that the only thing that can stop it is the savior" Kurama finishes.

"Gee, no pressure, but that still doesn't explain why I was chosen" Mika says.

"We did a little snooping around in your family history and the last savior was related to you" says Yusuke.

"One person from your family is chosen to be the savior every thousand years" Kurama states.

"Wow, who would've thunk it. So what am I supposed to do? Koenma said that demons are gonna start coming after me, not that I'm scared or anything" says a brave Mika.

"That's where we come in!" Kuwabara says enthusiastically.

"Koenma has also told us that it is up to us to protect you, so when you need to fulfill your duties you'll be alive and ready" says Kurama.

"Now that I won't go along with" Mika says all determined.

"Why not?" asks Yusuke.

"I don't want to have to rely on you guys for protection. It would make me feel weak. Plus, that would be putting you in danger and I don't want that."

"Your safety is our top priority now. We can't let you get hurt or killed" says Kurama protectively.

"Great, now I feel like a wimpy, helpless, girly girl," Mika says as she gets up and heads for the door, "I'm gonna go train. When you see Hiei tell him I'm blowing stuff up out back" and with that she leaves with a wave.

"Why is she so mad at us!" Kuwabara asks all confused and such, "We're trying to help her!"

"Get it through your thick head Kuwabara, not all girls like to be saved" Yusuke says, smacking him on the head, "By the way Kurama, wasn't Hiei supposed to be apart of this meeting?"

"Yes, but he disappeared after we left Koenma's office," Kurama replied, "I wonder where he wandered off to?"

* * *

Outside on the training field Mika continued to lash out at the targets with her fire. The thought of her being saved by men made her blood boil with rising anger. It's not that she didn't like the guys; it's just that she hated being looked upon as weak. The fire within her rushed through her veins giving her more strength and power. One after another she burned the targets to the ground until there were none left standing. 

"Nothing like a good work out to get the heart pumping" Mika says to herself as she dusts herself off.

"You know, you really shouldn't rely on anger when you're fighting" Hiei says with a smirk as he walks over to her.

"Hey Hiei, can I ask you something?"

"Hn, sure, what is it?"

"Can you teach me how to fight with a sword?"

"Hn, I don't see why not," he says as he goes to grab two practice swords, "First, lets see what you got."

Mika laughs and says, "Ok, this should be fun!"

And so it begins. Mika and Hiei go back and forth taking swipes and one another. Mika, for a beginner, is exceptionally good at blocking all of Hiei's attacks until he moves so fast that she doesn't have time to block and is shoved up against a tree.

"Hn, not bad, but I win"

"Only because you used your speed against me," she says with a glare, "Now would you be so kind as to let me go?" He removes his sword from her and steps away from the tree, "Thank you." All of a sudden her cell phone starts ringing.

"I didn't know you guys get service down here?" she says astonished and she fishes her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Guess so" says Hiei with no emotion what so ever.

Mika answers her cell only to hear Kage yelling at her.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Hello to you too Kage! What's up?" Mika says with a smile.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR THREE DAYS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS "WHAT'S UP"!"

Mika holds her phone away from her ear while Kage continues to yell at her.

"He sure is happy to hear from you" Hiei says.

"Oh yeah, can you tell?" she replies, and then turning her attention back to her chipmunk-sounding friend, "I'm sorry to worry you like that Kage. How bout I stop by your house around midnight tonight?"

Finally done screaming Kage asks, "Why midnight?"

"Because I can't be seen."

"Ok, you promise?" he asks in a kid like voice.

"Yes, and I'll tell you everything" Mika replies.

"Ok, see you tonight" and with that he hangs up the phone.

"Sooo, how exactly are you getting back to human world?" Hiei asks.

"With you of course!" she says all perky and such.

Completely pissed, he replies, "And how could I be any sort of service to you?"

"You can make me a portal! Just like the one used to get to my house!"

"Hn, that was all Koenma's doing"

"Ooooohh……………then I'll just go ask Koenma!" she says grabbing him by the arm, "Come on!" she says as she drags him with her back to the castle.

Back in Koenma's office Mika storms in dragging poor Hiei behind her, "KOENMA! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" she shouts.

"Mika!" Koenma says as he falls of his chair from the surprise, "I was in the middle of a conversation! Knock next time will ya!"

"Opps, who were you talking with?" she says looking around. Doing so she spots a blue haired girl in a pink kimono.

"Hello! My name's Botan and I'm the grim reaper!" she says with a huge smile.

"Really, you don't seem so grim to me?" Mika says while taking all the bright colors of Botan's outfit.

"I know, but I thought that death was grim enough so I decided to lighten it up a bit!" she says bouncing up and down.

"Hahaha, that awesome!" she says, then turning back to Koenma, "So, Koenma, I need to go back to the human world for a bit."

"What for?" he asks, extremely curious.

"My friend wants to see me one last time so I thought I could pay him a visit!"

"Well…………ok, but someone has to go with you," he says, and then notices that Hiei just so happens to be in the room, "Hiei, since you're conveniently here you'll go with her."

"Hn, what a surprise" he says as he continues to sulk and glare at everyone.

"Oh! You can fly right?" Botan asks Mika.

"Yup!"

"Then here, take my extra oar. It will be easier to travel with the two of you" she says handing it to her.

"Thanks Botan!" Mika says as she then turns to Koenma, "Portal please!" With the portal open Mika grabs Hiei's arm again and they both jump in and disappear.

* * *

In the human world Hiei and Mika get dumped out of the portal by Mika's house. 

"Hold up, I want to go see how they're doing" she says as she makes her way to the backyard. She slowly creeps up to the back porch and looks through the window. What she sees makes her want to cry. Her parents and her little brother are laughing and watching a movie. Hiei looks in as well and actually shows a little bit of sympathy for Mika.

"They're……………happy," she says quietly, "they don't even miss me."

Hiei puts his hand on her shoulder and whispers a quiet "sorry".

Mika feels tears in her eyes but she holds them back, not wanting to show her weaker side. "This is what I've always wanted, for my family to be happy. I guess I never realized that the only reason they weren't was because of me. I'll just have to accept it," she says as she turns around and walks back off the porch and on to the lawn, "Let's go." She sits on the oar, Hiei climbs on, and they head up and off towards Kage's.

* * *

Hola again! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I hope to have the next one out soon so keep your eyes peeled lol. Please send me reviews so I know what you think and can make the other chapters even better! Peace out!

Blackfire889


End file.
